Many electrical devices today include multiple input power connectors. For example, some portable computers can receive power through an alternating current (AC) power connector, or a direct current (DC) power connector. Some portable computers can also receive power through universal serial bus (USB) connectors.
While some electrical devices include multiple input power connectors, the power supplies or power converters can connect to only one type of power source. For example, an AC to DC adapter requires an AC power source, and a DC to AC inverter requires a DC power source. The AC to DC adapter cannot be powered by a DC power source (other than a battery), and similarly, the DC to AC inverter cannot be powered by an AC power source.
Thus, a need exists for an electrical component that provides a variety of interchangeable alternatives for providing power to electrical devices.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, physically, mechanical, or other manner. The term “on,” as used herein, is defined as in, on, or otherwise adjacent to.